pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style)
Loyal Heart Dog in New York City's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Disgust - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - Purdy We Should Cry *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - Jennifer Millie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - He-Proud Heart Cat My Bad *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Style) - Transcripts Category:Loyal Heart Dog in New York City Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG